tinytowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Friend Code Listing
This is the page to write down your friend code, visiting a friend will give you coins and tip that friend 10 bux. * Please remove yourself again if you don't need any more friends or stop playing/visiting. * You can find more ways to promote yourself in Reddit, the Spreadsheet and Discord! type=comment hidden=yes default=Friend Code Listing preload=Template:Friend Code Listing/preload buttonlabel=Add your details below editintro=User:PuppyOnTheRadio/Name2 } |05:13, October 30, 2017 (UTC) | |- |TooMemeForYou | |<50 | | |10:38, January 7, 2018 |I visit daily and everytime I rebuild I send the first 20 friends who visit 3 gold bitizens! Counting starts at floor 45 - don’t miss it! |- |Jartwobs | |2500+ | | |03:08, December 18, 2017 |i put this here because he is a massive gold farm, he gives 20k-30k if you get sent to floor 1500 onwards :) jartwobs didn’t put this here btw Very laggy tower |- |thedestroyership | |47 | | |13:23, December 18, 2017 | |- |Michael | | | | |19:29, December 22, 2017 | |- | | |176 |10.00 | |01:48, February 4, 2018 |Kinda active, get money and stuff just add me. I'll try to vist and add some of y'all back (have extra VIPs.) |- |OLDTOWER | | | | |16:24, December 23, 2017 |Broken friend code |- |Younggrandpa | |11 | | |16:24, December 23, 2017 | |- | | |15+ | | |14:24, January 31, 2018 |ost my other acc and had to start again, I'm still active :) visit every day |- | | | | | |22:29, January 5, 2018‎ |Please, visited to us. We are on-line every day and also become to you to visits. Thanks |- |Rockincreeper | | | | |22:29, January 5, 2018‎ |Please, visited to us. We are on-line every day and also become to you to visits. Thanks |- |wombatbooks | |50 | | |16:45, January 6, 2018‎ |(added folks from comments to table) |- |tyler | |700+ | | |16:45, January 6, 2018‎ |(added folks from comments to table) |- |THATONEGUYgaming | |<50 | | |16:45, January 6, 2018‎ |(added folks from comments to table) |- |Eudemo | |18 | | |16:17, January 6, 2018 |(added folks from comments to table) |- |Erick | | | | |16:17, January 6, 2018 |(added folks from comments to table) - (gone 200+ days) |- |Sue | |16 | | |16:17, January 6, 2018 |(added folks from comments to table) |- |''No name supplied'' | |<50 | | |16:17, January 6, 2018 |(added folks from comments to table) |- | | |80+ |10.00 | |03:12, February 7, 2018 |Active/Long term player Visits daily (unless return visits stop after 3 days) |- | | |150+ |10.00 | |February 8, 2018 | - I try to return every visit - Will send back dressed up bit if sent one named friendcode & costume (please only 1 or 2 at a time) - Often sending all-9er bits to friends with open request and to random visitors - Newbies welcome! |- |Augie279 | |<50 |1.25 | |23:51, January 7, 2018 |I am very active and play at least twice every day. |- | | |200+ | | |06:56, February 9, 2018 (UTC) |daily player |- | | | | | |9:05, January 8, 2018 |Add me I'm active and send workers to people |- |Lit towers | | | | |14:19, January 9, 2018 |I will visit every day and will donate |- | | |30+ | | |08:10, January 20, 2018 |Active player |- |TheLionLiar (Call me Lion) | |29+ |4.00 | |18:48, January 15, 2018 |Active literally EVERY single day, will send Bitizens if requested, and visit towers as soon as i have been friended. Usually rebuild after 50 floors Have all costumes. |- | | |35+ |4 | |09:04, January 23, 2018 |Very Active Player Have 4 Storage Towers/All Costumes Find me on Tiny Tower Discord |- | | |40+ |5 | |21:27, January 17, 2018 |Usually restart after 50. Play every day and will visit often. |- | | |70 |9 | |12:37, January 18, 2018 |- Daily player although not always online. - Returns all visits. - Completed all costumes. |- |Loopykat | |17 |2.75 | |19:21, January 20, 2018 |Broken friend code |- | | |64 | | |04:19, January 24, 2018 |active every day |- |jay | |59 | | |04:19, January 24, 2018 |active |- | | |15 |2.00 | |11:13, January 25, 2018 |Active every day |- | | |<50 |4.50 | |21:06, January 28, 2018 |Very active, will visit and give dream workers. |- | | |<50 |1.25 | |06:58, February 9, 2018 (UTC) |Just picked this game back-up as I'm getting sick of the Sims Freeplay and wanted to check Tiny Tower out again. It's been awhile, but I'm back in! |- | | |15 | | |01:59, January 29, 2018 |New to the game but loving it :) Hasn’t built past lobby. This will freeze your game. |- | | |20+ |2.75+ | |03:04, February 2, 2018 |Will try to return visits, active mostly every day. |- | | |18 |2.00 | |15:05, January 30, 2018 |I play 24/7. Plz send me Elf outfit D: Done! :) |- | | |27 |5.50 | |07:24, February 2, 2018 |Active |- | | |32 |2.00 | |108.213.59.36 |Broken friend code |- | | |18 |3.00 | |07:38, February 2, 2018 |Active (: |- | | |17 | | |02:08, February 6, 2018 |All day everyday my dudes |- | | | | | |02:56, February 6, 2018 |scratch my back and I'll scratch yours |- |Maddox121 | |14 |1.50 | |19:05, February 6, 2018 |Active |- Category:Trading Category:Bux Category:Free Category:Gameplay |Ryan | |<50 |2.25 | |17:05, February 9, 2018 (UTC) |I play constantly throughout the day and visit all friends :) |- |aiden | |9 | | |01:03, February 10, 2018 (UTC) |play daily visit so i can earn bux and i will to |-